fictionaltouringcarseasonsfandomcom-20200214-history
World Hatchback Championship
World Hatchback Championship. Category, Touring Cars. Reigon, International. Inaugural season, 1973. Tyre Supplies, Various. Drivers Champions, Various Drivers In Various Classes. Teams Champions, Various Teams In Various Classes. Makes Champions, Various Makes In Various Classes. The World Hatchback Championship Is An Touring Car Race Series That Uses A Variety Of Hatchbacks, Sedans, Hot Hatch Cars, Coupes, City Cars, Liftbacks, Station Wagons, Superminis, Small Family Cars, Executive Cars, Kei Cars, Mini SUVS, Mini MPVS And Convertibles. The Championship Was Founded By Former Formula One Boss Bernie Ecclestone. Is Markerting Itself As A Spin Off Of The IWTCC, Targeting At C Category Tin Top Racing Cars. The Hatchback Title Follows The Naming Convention Now Used By TheFIA To Classify The Cars That Compete In Touring Car Racing, With The Championship Using The Same Classes As The IWTCC, IBTCC, NTCC, ITCC, IETCC, RTCC, ISTCC, And Other Touring Car Championships Around The World. History. In May 1972, Ecclestone Revealed Further Details On The Hatchback Championship. On The Same Day, It Was Announced That The Hatchback Championship Will Award A Drivers, Teams And Manufactuers Championship Title. The Number Of Teams Will Be Limited To Eight And The Number Of Competitors To Twenty-Four. It Was Also Announced That The Series Will Run AlongsideFormula One At Selected Events. On May 21 1972, More Details About The Series Became Available:[3] The Race Weekend Format Will Be Structured Like The ETCC, With Two Free Practice Sessions And A Two Part Qualifying Session, Followed By Two Races On Sunday. The First Event Would Take Place In Spain In April, But When A Provisional Calendar For Thehttps://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/2015_TCR_International_Series_season1973 Season Was Released On 31 October, It Became Clear That The First Event Will Take Place At The Montjuïc circuit On April 29. Ecclestone Confirmed The Technical Principles Of The Renault 4, Renault 5, Autobianchi A112, FSO Syrena, Renault 16, Ford Cortina, Vauxhall Victor, Morris Oxford, MGB-GT, Innocenti A40 Combinata, Simca 1100, Citroën Dyane, Austin Maxi, Fiat 127, Renault 5, Zastava 101, Volkswagen Passat/Dasher, Audi 50 And The Volkswagen Polo Which Would Be Used For The Inaguaral Season Of The Championship. On June 15 1972, Finnish Rally Driver Ari Vatanen Said In An Interview With The BBC that He Hopes To Compete In The New Series, Because He Was Set To Drive For The British Ford Team In The 1973 IWTCC Season With The Ford Escort RS 1600 For The Last Part Of The Season, On September 13 1972, The WHBC Organisation Announced The First Cars, Teams, Regulations And Events Of Its Inaugural Season In 1973. Renault Became The First Team To Confirm Entry In The Series And Will Run Renault 5’s In 1973. Fiat Also Confirmed They Are Developing The 127’s For The Championship. A Week Later, AutomobilesCharles Pozzi Announced Plans To Enter The Championship In 1973. The Team Is Also Known For Competing At Le Mans In The 70’s Running The Ferrari 365 GTB/4. On October 31, A Provisional Calendar For Its Inaugural Season Was Released.[4] It Will Consist Of Forteen Race weekends, four inAsia, five inEurope, two inSouth America 1 In Australia And 1 In New Zealand. On November 11th 1972, The Forth Team Was Announced: The German Car Maker Volkswagen Will Join The Series By Using A Trio Of Polo’s Build By Volkswagen Motorsport. On November 21st 1972, Vauxhall Announced They Will Particpate With A Victor And Frank Gardner Will Be Driving One Of The Vauxhalls. On December 5, The Series Was Approved By The FIA, And Renamed As The World Hatchback Championship Instead Of Using The Original Hatch International Series Name. On February 2 1973, Bernie Ecclestone Announced Three New Teams For The Inagural Season: Ford, Renault And Fiat. On February 19, Ari Vatanen Announced To Drive A Ford Cortina For Rounds In Spain And Italy, And Arturo Merzario Was Confirmed At SpA Ferrari SEFAC. In The End Of February And In March, Almost Half Of All The Drivers Were Confirmed, But Just One Week From The First Round In Spain, Citroen, Zastava And Audi Have Not Confirmed A Single Driver. On March 21 1973, The World Hatchback Championship Orginaisation Announced The First TV Deals For The Inaugural Season.[11] On June 30th, A British Hatchback Championship Was Announced For The 1974 Season. Types Of Cars. History of cars. The Championship Was Initially Run With A Mix Of Classes, Divided According To Engine Capacity, Racing Simultaneously. This Often Meant That A Driver Who Chose The Right Class Could Win The Overall Championship Without Any Chance Of Overall Race Wins, Thereby Devaluing The Title For The Spectators – For example, In The 1980’s, James Kaye Won Two Overall Titles In A Volkswagen Golf MK2 Run By Demon Tweeks, At The Time A Volkswagen/Audi Main Dealer When Most Of The Race Wins Were Going To Much Larger Cars; And While The Group A Hatchbacks Were Playing At The Front Of The Field, Phil Dowsett Took Victory In Group N Driving A Toyota Corolla FX GT Run By Rayscar, And Chris Hodgetts’s First Title Driving A Small Toyota Corolla Prepared By Hughes Of Beaconsfield In The Group C, Car Regulations. All Cars All Need To Be Built On Hatchbacks, Sedans, Hot Hatch Cars, City Cars, Coupes, Liftbacks, Station Wagons, Superminis, Small Family Cars, Executive Cars, Kei Cars, Mini SUVS, Mini MPVS And Convertibles. They Are Modified Versions Of The Cars. They Can Either A Petrol Or Diesel. They Either Have Turbo Or Normally Aspirated Engines. They Have A 3,4 5, 6 Or A 8 Cylinder Engine. They Either Have Paddle Shifts Or A Sequential Gearbox. They Can Be 4WD, FWD Or RWD. The Car Manufactuers Must Used Their Hatchbacks Including The Sedan And Estate Versions Of Their Cars. The Regulations. 2 Litres (Various). 2WD, (Various). 4WD, (Various). FWD, (Various). RWD, (Various). FIA Group 1. FIA Group 2. FIA Group 5, FIA Group A. FIA Group B. FIA Super Touring. BTC Touring. FIA Super 2000. FIA Diesel 2000. NGTC. TC1. TCR. TCS. V8 Race Cars TC2000. Rally Car. Super Production. Touring Light. One Make. Super 1600. Kitcar. F2000. DTM. Petrol, (Various), Diesel, (Various). Turbo, (Various). V6, (Various). Regional or national competitions utilising the The Hatchbacks as their main class. Asian Hatchback Championship. Dutch Hatchback Challenge. Belgium Hatchback Championship. Benelux Hatchback Championship. Chinese Hatchback Championship. Japanese Hatchback Championship. Korean Hatchback Championship. British Hatchback Championship. French Hatchback Championship. German Hatchback Championship. Italian Hatchback Championship. Spanish Hatchback Championship. Portuguese Hatchback Championship. American Hatchback Championship. USA Hatchback Trophy. Canadian Hatchback Championship. Thai Hatchback Series. European Hatchback Championship. Latin American Hatchback Championship. Brazilian Hatchback Championship. Argentine Hatchback Championship. Mexican Hatchback Championship. Scandinavian Hatchback Championship. Baltic Hatchback Championship. Middle Eastern Hatchback Championship. Romanian Hatchback Championship. Russian Hatchback Championship. Hungarian Hatchback Championship. Turkish Hatchback Championship. Serbian Hatchback Trophy. Balkan Hatchback Series. Eastern European Hatchback Championship. Irish Hatchback Championship. Welsh Hatchback Championship. Scottish Hatchback Championship. Celtic Hatchback Championship. Australian Hatchback Championship. NZ Hatchback Series. Hatchback Trophy Africa. South African Hatchback Championship. GTR2 Hatchback Championship. RFactor Hatchback Championship. Assetto Corsa Hatchback Championship. Competitions that use Hatchback regulations as one of their classes. Imaginary World Touring Car Championship. 24 Hours Nürburgring. 24H Series andTouring Car Endurance Series. International Hatchback Open. VLN. Imaginary British Touring Car Championship. Norwegian Touring Car Championship. Intercontinental Touring Car Championship. Imaginary European Touring Car Championship. Romanian Touring Car Championship. Imaginary Scandinavian Touring Car Championship. Touring Car Racing At The World Olympics. Celtic Touring Car Championship. Touring Car Nations Cup. Champions. See Here: World Hatchback Championship. Scoring system These points have been based on the FIA's points system used in the FIA Formula One Championship.[6] Position, 1st, 2nd, 3rd, 4th, 5th, 6th, 7th, 8th, 9th, 10th, Points, 25, 18, 15, 12, 10, 8, 6, 4 , 2 , 1, Categories: World Hatchback Championship :Touring car racing series :Recurring Sport Events Established In 1973